


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by subancha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - British, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, British Slang, Episode Related, High School Students NCT Dream, Inspired by Skins (UK), JISUNG IM SORRY, Love Triangles, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Other, Sad Na Jaemin, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, United Kingdom, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha
Summary: All my friends will desert againAnd I don't want to be a loner(A one-shot based off of Skins 1st episode)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT) & NCT Dream Ensemble
Kudos: 33





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

The alarm beeped so loud, it startled Mark. It was 7:45, time for his usual routine. He stood up, put his pants on and looked out of the window, just in case Taeyong was supposed to come home. And there he was, without a jacket and his shirt almost torn, Lee Taeyong, doing the walk of shame. Taeyong saw his brother from the window and gestured for the boy to distract their dad. Mark smirked and ran to his speakers, putting on heavy metal on maximum volume. 

  
  


"What the fuck are you doing, boy?!" A man, maybe in his late 40s, knocked on Mark's door. Mark let his dad in and with the most innocent face ever, turned the speaker up even more. 

  
  


"Turn it off! I said, turn it off!"

  
  


Mark shrugged and evaluated the speaker with his eyes. It had been the seventh morning where Taeyong pulled up at 8 in the morning, completely wrecked. 

  
  


"The volume is broken!" Yelled Mark over the loud music and his dad got even more furious than before.

  
  


"Then replace it, do you hear me?! Turn it off, for god's sake!"

  
  


Taeyong waved from the corridor and Mark turned the music down to zero and smiled to his dad.

  
  


"Good morning!" 

  
  


And his dad, completely fuming, slammed the door and with heavy steps went downstairs. 

  
  


Mark laughed to himself before turning to his closet and pulling out a plain white t-shirt. He did his bed and walked downstairs, where his mother greeted him with a big smile.

  
  


"Hey, darling, would you like some eggs?"

  
  


"No, not hungry. Can I borrow your car?"

  
  


"Sure, have fun at school!"

  
  


Mark kissed her mother goodbye and waved to Taeyong, who looked quite normal now and took off. Little did his mother know, Mark decided to skip school today, along with some of his friends. He sat in the car and pulled out his telephone, and called his best friend Jeno. But as he already knew, the latter was probably sleeping and wouldn't pick up.

  
  


**_Leave a message after the beep..._ **

  
  


" _You absolute shithead, wake up, I'm picking you up."_

  
  


Then he decided to call Renjun, who lived the closest to Jeno.

  
  


" _What is it_?"

  
  


"Wake Jeno up."

  
  


_"I live half a mile from him, Mark, what are you on about?"_

  
  


"Just do it, I'll treat you coffee."

  
  


Renjun hung up and Mark pulled out of the driveway, before speeding towards the apartment complex Jeno lived in.

  
  


"Hey Jaemin, coffee shop at 11, I told you yesterday."

  
  


_"Yeah, I'm already on the bus, why are we meeting up again?_ "

  
  


"Jeno is turning 17 and is a virgin, so we have to get the boy laid or he can't be my friend anymore."

  
  


" _You're crazy, Mark Lee. But I agree, he is bringing our rep down."_

  
  


"That's right, see you there!"

  
  


Mark hung up and whilst going through the contacts, he decided to call Donghyuck, just because he knew that he would be late. 

  
  


_"I know, I know. 11 o'clock, coffee house. I'm not always late, you know that!_ "

  
  


"Yes, you are."

  
  


" _No!"_

  
  


"It doesn't matter, get your arse there."

  
  


" _What are you going to do if I'm late, hm? That's right, nothing_."

  
  


"I'll make you watch Avengers with me again, pup."

  
  


" _That's all you ever watch. How many times have you seen that movie?"_

  
  


"Like 10?"

  
  


" _See you there, Markeuri. You're a dickhead, you know that?"_

  
  


"Yes, I am. See ya!"

  
  


Mark smiled as he hung up the phone and wheeled the car in front of Jeno's place. He turned the volume button, which made the radio blast grungy tunes about teenagers. Ironic, isn't it?

  
  


"I'm here, why am I up so early again?"

  
  


Jeno opened the car door with such a great force, the wind almost knocked Mark out. The smell of unwashed laundry and sweat made the boy almost want to throw up.

  
  


"Did you even shower?"

  
  


"Uh, no?" 

  
  


"You have to take better care of yourself, dude. Anyways, close the fucking door, I want to be there before Chenle so he'll have to pay me a 15."

  
  


And when the door closed, Mark crushed the gas pedal, giving Jeno a whiplash.

  
  


"What's the meeting about?"

  
  


"We got to get you laid, you're almost 17. And maybe give you a makeover, you stink."

  
  


"Ouch."

  
  


"Well, it's the truth."

  
  


Jeno nodded and looked out of the window. They were almost at the coffee house, only two turns left. Mark turned the volume of the radio down and with an unusual sharpness, parked the car perfectly. When both boys walked over to the table they usually were seated, Chenle and Jaemin were already there.

  
  


"Pay up, Lee." 

  
  


"Fucking hell, you're such a cock, you know that?" 

  
  


"We been knew." Jaemin sighed and Mark threw the bill to the boy with a big smirk on his face.

  
  


"Am I late?!" Donghyuck ran inside and asked in between pants. Jaemin sent him a thumbs up and Donghyuck hugged him.

  
  


"Cheers, mate." Jeno shouted and gave the boy a high five.

  
  


"Pup, c'mere." Mark patted the seat next to him and Donghyuck sat down, resting his head on Mark's shoulder. 

  
  


"Where's Renjun?"

  
  


"He said he couldn't make it, violin practice." 

  
  


Jaemin scoffed and took a sip of his tea. Chenle nudged him a bit, but with the fear of getting burned with hot water, he stopped. 

  
  


"Why are we here then?"

  
  


"Jeno is turning 17, alright? We need to get the man laid."

  
  


Chenle started laughing alongside with Jaemin and Donghyuck made a face, mixed with concern and disgust.

  
  


"I mean, he's right. I'm a complete virgin, aren't I?" Jeno chuckled and shrugged.

  
  


"If you're okay with it, then I guess... Let's get Jeno laid!" Donghyuck laughed and the whole group cheered. 

  
  


"Do we have a plan?" Asked Chenle and stood up to get himself a drink.

  
  


"Yeah, I thought that we'd throw a party, Taeyong probably knows someone who has a party tonight." Mark spoke in thought and ran his hands through his hair. 

  
  


"If we're going to party, someone's got to bring pot." Jaemin proclaimed and Mark nodded. 

  
  


"Let's leave that task to the man of the night, shall we?"

  
  


"You're all twats." Jeno rolled his eyes and let them know that he was on board. 

  
  


Everyone murmured in agreement. Everyone had tasks to fulfill: Mark had to ask Taeyong to bring them to the party, Jeno had to buy the weed and then Jaemin and Donghyuck had to make Jeno look presentable. Chenle had to get the alcohol and pick up Renjun. So let's see how they managed.

  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  


"Taeyong, where've you been all this week?"

  
  


"None of your business, don't you have homework or something?"

  
  


Taeyong was lying on his bed and Mark was standing on his doorway, getting on his nerves.

  
  


"I'm not going to cover for you anymore if you don't tell me." Smirked Mark and Taeyong's eyes widened in panic.

  
  


"Well fuck, I've been partying, alright? Why do you care?"

  
  


Mark sat down on his bed and stared at his brother with a large grin, making Taeyong nervous.

  
  


"You want me to...? Fuck off."

  
  


"Please? I have been covering for you, look at it as a way of paying me back."

  
  


"Whatever, come to Jennie's house at 8. You know where she lives, I assume?"

  
  


"Jennie, the senior?" Mark's mouth fell open. Jennie Kim was the hottest senior in his school, Mark had heard that she throws the wildest parties in Bristol.

  
  


"Yes, the one and only. Get your dick back in your pants and get out of my room." Taeyong pushed his brother off his bed and went back to reading his magazine.

  
  


Mark bolted to his room and texted his friends, that phase one had been complete.

  
  
  


_________________________

  
  
  
  


Jeno stood in front of a worn-out building, with no roof to cover. This was supposed to be the place, where Mark usually got the goods. He stepped to the front door and knocked, although his hands were shaking.

  
  


"Who's there?"

  
  


"Uh, teapot?" Teapot was a code for the dealer to open the door for the buyer. Jeno wanted the deal to be done as quick as possible.

  
  


The door opened, but not enough for a person to enter. A plastic bag appeared on the doormat and a letter with it. 

  
  


_I know you want credit and you're going to get it, but if you fuck me over, you're dead. Get out of here, now._

  
  


Jeno gulped and took the bag, put it in the pocket of his hoodie and with careful steps, walked away. Jaemin's car was supposed to wait for him at the end of the street, and you can imagine Jeno's relief, when the familiar white machine appeared on his horizon. 

  
  


"Did you get it?" Asked Jaemin when Jeno sat down in the back of the car. The leather seats were quite damaged, as the car previously belonged to Jaemin's big sister.

  
  


"Yes, but why does Mark have to buy this shit from such a place?! I almost shat myself."

  
  


Donghyuck laughed from shotgun and motioned to Jaemin to start driving. Jeno fell back to his seat and took deep breaths.

  
  


"I think you're just a coward, Jeno. But that's all me." Spoke Donghyuck while texting from his new mobile. The boy was from the richer neighbourhood, which sometimes made Jeno quite jealous.

  
  


"Like you're any better."

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?" 

  
  


"You know what I mean. First of all, Jeno has to take a shower. Then, we'll see what we can do."

  
  


And because luck seemed to be on their side, Mark texted them that he got the party invitation and that Chenle had just picked up Renjun. Mission "Let's get Jeno laid" was about to begin.

  
  
  


_________________

  
  
  
  


When Chenle pulled up at the address Mark had told them, he couldn't believe his eyes. They were at Jennie Kim's mansion. This night just got a hundred times better, thought the boy.

  
  


"Renjun, take the bottles."

  
  


"I am not your camel, you twat."

  
  


Chenle rolled his eyes and took them himself, and with great effort, somehow, got out of the car. Renjun spotted their friends in the yard, talking. And there seemed to be a stranger with them.

  
  


"Hey guys, who's thi-?"

  
  


The one who Renjun had deemed a stranger, turned around and Jeno's smiling face gave him a surprise.

  
  


"What the fuck?! Who are you and what did you do to Jeno?" Asked Chenle and Jeno chuckled, giving both boys a fistbump. 

  
  


"Will I get a shag like this?"

  
  


"Oh my god, yes." Renjun deadpanned and couldn't believe how good his friend looked. His hair was slicked back, he actually didn't smell like a trashcan and his leather jacket gave a bad boy vibe. 

  
  


Even Donghyuck, who was usually uninterested in everyone around him, ate Jeno up with his eyes and Mark felt the need to step in for a second.

  
  


"Alright, I think we should go in now. Especially you." Mark whispered the last part to Donghyuck who frowned and let himself be pulled inside. 

  
  


The loud music inside almost broke the group's eardrums and the swarm of people didn't help with orientation either.

  
  


"I think I need a drink." Said Jeno and walked over to the kitchen, where he spotted a bottle of unopened vodka and poured himself a shot. Everyone followed him, because frankly, they didn't know anyone at this party. After a couple of shots, Jeno's insides were buzzing and he decided to have a celebratory smoke. 

  
  


"Alright, who wants to get fucked?!" Mark took out the plastic bag Jeno had delivered and handed Renjun a joint and a lighter. 

  
  


"Because you weren't at the meeting, we are sacrificing you first!" Hollered Donghyuck and hugged the vodka bottle. Mark knew that the boy was a lightweight, so he took the bottle away from him and gave it to Jaemin. 

  
  


"Give it back!"

  
  


"We don't want you to get in trouble, now do we?" Asked Mark fondly and pulled the boy closer to him, who smiled hazily. 

  
  


Renjun took a drag and handed the joint to Jeno, who took a too big one and started coughing. That amused Chenle, who's right mind was already gone. 

  
  


"Give me." Ordered Donghyuck and took a drag before puffing his cheeks and falling back to Mark's lap. Jaemin shook his head and bit his lip. 

  
  


"Fuck feelings." Was the only thing he said, before another puff of smoke escaped to the air. Jeno stood up from the kitchen floor, because a good song was played and he disappeared into the crowd of people. Jaemin ordered Chenle and Donghyuck to get up and took both to the dance floor. When Mark got up to follow them, Jaemin stopped him with a sudden change of demeanor. 

  
  


" _Don't."_

  
  


"The fuck?"

  
  


"Don't come near him."

  
  


"What are you talking about Jaemin?" Asked Renjun and stood up as well. 

  
  


"You don't fucking get it, do you? You're hurting Donghyuck. So for one fucking night, would you stop?"

  
  


Mark clenched his jaw before taking one more step towards the dance floor, before he was stopped by Jaemin again. 

  
  


"You don't know shit." Spat Mark and glared at the boy with a newfound fire in his eyes.

  
  


"Oh, I know. I know more than you. I can't believe he keeps up with you, I can't believe he loves such an arsehole like you."

  
  


"Where is this coming from?" Asked Renjun from Jaemin who laughed bitterly, before looking back at Mark.

  
  


"You never ask him how he feels about you sleeping with other people. You keep leading him on, with being all protective and cuddly and calling him nicknames. But I am there for him. I love him like you should. But he doesn't love me back, so what does it matter, huh? Now fuck off and don't come near him, ever again."

  
  


Mark felt like his heart was stabbed a hundred times. It made him angry, so angry. Renjun was ready to hold him back, because he saw his fists clench like he was about to punch Jaemin.

  
  


"Don't tell me what to do, you hear me?" 

  
  


Renjun stood in the middle of both furious boys and pushed them away from each other. 

  
  


"Stop it! Right now! This night isn't about you, it's about Jeno. So put your personal shit behind you and act like proper fucking adults for one second, you absolute fucktards!"

  
  


Jaemin ran to the living room and Mark, who had been completely angered out, punched the cupboard and groaned as the wood broke.

  
  


"Who made you so angry?" Asked a sweet voice of a girl his height. She had long brown hair and a very petite figure, but Mark knew that she was so much more than a little girl. 

  
  


"Uhm, no one. It's nothing."

  
  


Jennie smiled knowingly and came closer to the boy. He had black hair, a dark jean jacket with a striped shirt. The fashion and demeanor gave away that he was a Lee brother.

  
  


"You're Taeyong's brother, aren't you?"

  
  


"Yeah, how do you know that?" 

  
  


"You're as handsome as he is, even more, actually." She smirked and leaned closer, but Mark pushed her away. He understood her intentions and it made him realise what a dick he had been.

  
  


"Don't you want this?"

  
  


"No, not tonight. Or ever, for that matter. I have to go." Whispered Mark shakily and ran out of the kitchen. He knew what he had to do.

  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  


"So I have lost all of my friends, I have a bag of weed, my wallet is gone, so I can't pay my dealer and I am going to feel like death tomorrow." Spoke Jeno with a sigh and shook his red cup, which had something in it but Jeno decided to not risk it. 

  
  


"That's so funny! You're really funny, wow!" Laughed the girl next to him hysterically and almost fainted. Jeno held her up, but he knew he had to find backup soon enough. 

  
  


"And you are really drunk or really high, maybe both. Let's go have some fresh air, shall we?"

  
  


"No, you told me you wanted to fuck someone tonight? Was it going to be me?" Asked the girl and grabbed Jeno's hand. Her mascara was smudged and her hair was like a bird's nest.

  
  


Jeno chuckled but shook his head. He wasn't going to take advantage of some girl who wasn't in their right mind. He was desperate, but not that desperate. 

  
  


"Let's get you outside, right? I'll phone my mates, maybe they have an idea how to help you."

  
  


Jeno took out his phone with a hurry and called Mark, who after the eight call picked up.

  
  


" _Where are you?!"_

  
  


"On the second floor, look, there is this girl, she has fainted like at least two times already, we need to help her. I would, but I don't know how."

  
  


" _Second floor? I'll send Renjun and Chenle to help you, alright? I have a situation here myself._ "

  
  


"What happened?"

  
  


" _Donghyuck is gone. He didn't tell anyone, his phone is turned off and I can't fucking find him anywhere. I swear if he was took somewhere by some person with bad intentions, I will rip their fucking head off and.."_

  
  


"Let's not assume the worst, okay? I actually had fun, but this girl here is really not good. Continue searching for him, I'll let you know if I find anything."

  
  


" _Please do. Bye."_

  
  


Jeno ended the call and groaned in frustration. This night was becoming a total nightmare. He somehow got the girl outside and Chenle ran to help him.

  
  


"What happened?"

  
  


"I don't know. I assume she took too much pills or something."

  
  


"Alright, let's get her to a hospital. Renjun and Jaemin are already at the car, Renjun is driving because he didn't drink much. I hope Mark will find Donghyuck, but we can't wait for them."

  
  


"Let's go." And Jeno picked the girl up and took her to the car. They drove off into the beautiful morning, hoping that the outcome of this situation would be as beautiful.

  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  


"Fuck, where are you?!" Mark slammed the door of Jennie's room. He hadn't looked there though, because he'd assume it was off limits for guests.

  
  


"Mark?" The familiar soft tone of Donghyuck's voice made the boy stop his rampage and open the door to see Donghyuck sitting on the bed, crying like crazy. 

  
  


"Oh my god, Donghyuck! I was so worried for you, I thought that someone had..."

  
  


"Is he breathing?" Asked the boy and pointed to the man lying on the floor. Mark looked at the man, then back at Donghyuck. 

  
  


"What happened?"

  
  


"He tried to... He tried to do _that_ to me, but I pushed him and he fell on his neck and..." Whimpered Donghyuck between loud sobs, but Mark didn't let him finish and pulled him close to his chest and kissed the top of his head.

  
  


"I'm so glad you're okay."

  
  


Even though Donghyuck was crying, he couldn't help but smile. Even though he knew Mark didn't love him, it made him happy to know that he was worried for him. 

  
  


"What do I do with the body?" Asked Donghyuck with a hoarse voice.

  
  


"We don't do anything, we can't. The bastard deserves it for trying to touch what's mine."

  
  


"I am not yours, Mark, don't lie to me."

  
  


"You always were. You are now. I love you, pup. I really love you."

  
  


And Mark stood up and took Donghyuck's hand in his. With slow, but steady steps, they made it to Jennie's front yard and sat in the car. They passed a lot of passed out people, but it wasn't scary. The night was over. 

  
  


Mark crushed the gas pedal once again and drove the dozed off boy in his back seat home. After driving through many streets, his own two-story house finally appeared. He parked his mom's car and looked up to his window. Taeyong was watching him open the car door and enter through the back door. Suddenly, Mark heard a familiar heavy metal song play on full volume and his dad was once again, furious. 

  
  


Mark received a text from Jeno, which said, that everyone was okay. He decided to send one back. 

  
  


**We're okay too.** ( _sent 7:45, read 7:46_ )


End file.
